Parting Ways: A Short story from the Old Republic
by Thylja
Summary: Set in the old Republic, a one-shot from Exar Kun's life on Dantooine. Please R


**Disclaimer**: All the characters, places and stuff belong to George Lucas, LucasArts, BioWare and Obsidian Entertainment and Kevin J Anderson. This piece of Fan fiction is written in admiration and appreciation of the Knights of the Old Republic computer game.

So before writing about my two main characters I decided to go back to where it all started and bring a little light to their origin.

**Prologue**

45 years ago.

Like a huge ball just about to sink down into the depths of the night, the sun hung close above the horizon. The archaic dominance of nature was revealed in the twilight, setting the atmosphere for a moment that would change the history of the galaxy.

Neither of the involved individuals witnessed what impressing play nature had set up for them. All of them were too taken with what happened down there on the plains in between the ruins of old. The deadly dance that involved two participants had also completely taken the attention of the few spectators.

There was an air of magic, of unimaginable importance about this and the force's eye was focused on this one duel.

What had started as a sparring match between Master and Padawan had become something else, a fight over dominance and mastership.

Everything was narrowed down to the static hum of a fiercely wielded lightsaber and the slight sounds, the wooden stick made as it cut through the air. Narrowed down to the tall human male and the insectoid alien who fought this duel.

None of the spectators would have been able to tell who actually dominated this duel, the Master or the apprentice.

Fierce blows met a safely placed defense and quick dexterous strokes were easily blocked only to be turned into another aggressive offense.

But within the matter of a second the young man lay on his back with the wooden staff pointed at his throat. The duel was over, the Master had proven himself worthy and the student would have to yield and accept his defeat.

With a voice that sounded like water cascading down a rocky path, serene and powerful the Master spoke:

"I am still your master."

The young Jedi's eyes bored into the large insectoid ones as if he wanted to convince his Master with his looks alone about who were the true victor of this. Anger, fury, even hatred seemed to radiate the young man, lightening his eyes with the fire of dark passion.

Just then, out of the corner of his eyes he spotted the lightsaber the Master had beaten from his hand before.

He reached for it with the force and used the moment of his Master's confusion to get up and attack him again. Now equipped with two sabers ad the power of his fury he blew a combo of forceful and strong strokes down onto his Master.

It was a wonderful sight to watch this dance of strength and knowledge, to see it's impossible precision that appeared to come naturally to the attacker.

And within a second everything was over.

The student broke his master's wooden staff and then stopped as he backed away.

He had won the duel.

The Cathar woman, who had watched the match came running to help the slightly shocked Jedi Master. Concern was written all over her feline features and she shot the young man a warning glare.

"Are you alright, Master? Did he hurt you?"

The alien chuckled lightly, watching his broken weapon.

"Hmm... A mighty Jedi... two lightsabers against my poor stick. Still you are the most formidable student I have ever had."

With that he dropped the two halves of his stick and came to watch his student for a long, drawn-out moment. He still stood there, chest heaving from the exhaustion of the match. His face was a blank mask, reflecting no emotion, his beautiful, sharp features glowing in the light of the setting sun.

The wind played wildly with his black hair and the thick material of his burgundy cloak.

"But I sense something is missing in you. An empty place hidden even from yourself... A place that remains unseen because no light escapes from that region of your heart."

He looked up and met his master's investigative stare with glowing viridian eyes.

"Only I know my heart, master."

They simply stared at one another for another long moment, neither speaking and the only sound to be heard was the wind and the hum of the two lightsabers.

The young man was so focused on the Alien opposing him, that he winced and jerked around as he heard the light laughter coming from behind him.

As soon as he spotted who that clear and strong voice belonged to, his furious gaze melted instantly and eventually the corners of his mouth would curl up into a smile.

"No, not even you know your heart."

With one quick move she was standing right in front of him, having wrapped her arms around his neck and pressing her small frame into his large and muscular one.

He dropped both lightsabers instantly and wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing her even closer.

He simply stared down at her with utter disbelief, taking in the sight of the beautiful woman in his arms as if he had been blind before and just learned to see.

It had been far too long since she'd left Dantooine, far too long since the last time they'd talked, far too long since the last time he'd held her, kissed her.

And almost desperate he brought down his lips, crushing her with the force of his passionate kiss.


End file.
